TRUTH OR DARE FNAF GAME SHOW
by chicken-nerd
Summary: Hello! This is my 1st Fanfic. If you hate this, that's okay. Also, for the second chapter, I made the truth or dares. And along the other chapters, you can PM me your Truth or Dares! SO LETS GET STARTED *AIRHORN* OR ELSE OFF WITH THE BREAK PIT! Rated T for Randomness The ToDs can be crazy except when it comes to fur
1. Prologue

**WEEEE, FIRST FNAF FANFIC WITH MY OWN VERSION, WOO.  
**

**I know it has MLG in it. And YAY if you hate it. Im okay with it.**

**Type: Story Format (I don't want to break the rules...)**

**In this chapter, there is NO swearing. Chapter 3 there will be. **

**ENJOY!**

The animatronics (now animals) are standing behind the curtain. The bunnies, chickens, bears, and the foxes are sleeping, including BB, but no Marionette.

But then, the sound of airhorns came in

_HONK HONK! HONK HONKKK_

They all jumped in their cages. YES, cages. Each paired in animal category (Like Toy Freddy and Freddy in one cage. Toy Chica and Chica in another cage, and...you get the point. Also, sure, do some shipping jokes if you want.)

"What the- where the heck are we?" Bonnie said. "I dunno," Toy Bonnie replied, "but I think we're behind the curtain. "We are, and why are we stuck in cages? I miss my pizza..." Chica said, holding the bars and trying to bail out. "Aye, we maybe in a booby trap or something." Foxy said. Bonnie stifled a laugh. "Pfft! Dude, that sounds wrong." Toy Bonnie snickered. "Aye..." Foxy facepalmed with his hook. "Wow! Are we taken to the zoo?" BB asked. "NO WHAT THE HECK BB!" They all replied. "Sorry kiddo. But no, we're trapped." Toy Bonnie replied. "Okay!" BB said. "Hey Mangle, can you spy something? I think I see something rising." Bonnie asked, looking at the shadowy black figure. "Sure." Mangle took off one eyeball, like how Mrs. Potato would, and eyed it at the figure. "It's...Marionette!" Mangle said. "Hey Marionette! How was your trip here?" Toy Chica asked. "Horrible. My music was taken. My box was taken. And also...my **STRIPES **was taken." Marionette replied."How did this happen?" Chica asked. "Well..." Marionette will now begin to tell the story when suddenly someone said, "AAAAH IT'S A MONSTER!" Mangle took off all her parts (pls this is no joke) and hid behind Foxy (also a ship joke).


	2. DONT PM ME YET I MADE UP SOME

Every animal screamed and hid. Why? There's him...he has a Marionette mask (fake), Freddy's ears, Toy Chica's hair, Foxy's hook at the back, and wearing a vest. While every animal got bailed out of their traps by Marionette. He announced to the audience, with a drunk voice:

"Hello, I am your host, Drunken. We will play Truth or Dare with FNAF." He said. He gets an index card out of nowhere and said, "I just got truth or dares by the memes. Let's see...Troll asked: "Chica, I dare you to do the chicken dance without BB disturbing you. Even you, Toy Chica!"

"NO! I am OVER with that dance, and where's the podium?" Toy Chica said, No eyeballs, no beak, and two chicken hands on hips, snarled face. Standing next to her, is a dancing Chica. "This is an easy dare!" Chica said. After, a demonic voice from Drunken said, "**YOUR DOING IT ALREADY." **Toy Chica then looked down and noticed her hips on her body (...) while Chica turning annoyed from BB's hellos, Hi's, and laughs.

3 minutes after the chicken dance...

Toy Chica squatted, tiredly. Chica was just laying flat on her body, with her bib saying, 'OH.' Drunken then go near to a lever. "Good." After, he pulled the lever. "Now take a break." He said. The chickens looked down at the ground and sees a square shape surrounding them seperately. After they fell into the break pit, screaming. Drunken went on.

"Y U NO asked: Freddy why are you dramatic? Is it true you are emo?" He announced with a hiccup.

Freddy thought for a moment with a worried look. "Umm...yes-" He replied but Drunken accidently pulled the lever, so Freddy fell and screamed, "WAAAAAAAH I SAID NOOOOOO!" After, Drunken recovered and read a dare.

"Penguin asked: FOXY MLG NOW" Foxy then had a HUNDRED weeds in his mouth with airhorns, MTN dew, and Doritos EVERYWHERE. The music played Skrillex SCARY while the audience are saying "WOMBO COMBO! OMG! MOM GET THE CAMERA! OH BABY A TRIPLE! Wow :). SHOTS FIRED! G37 R3KT! SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY!" Suddenly Drunken knocked over and pulled the lever again. Luckily, Foxy got a violin and a sad airhorn while falling in the break pit. The 2SED4AIRHORN was playing while this was happening.

In the break pit, a quiet black place, everyone was making sad faces. Chica and Toy Chica sitting and making frowny faces, Freddy being emotional, and Foxy playing 2SED4VIOLIN. It suddenly zoomed out.


	3. Just one more dare and ToD is ON!

Chapter 3: One more dare and your truths and dares will come up!

**Just one more dare for Bonnie then Ill announce your dares! **

After a sad scene on the break pit, Bonnie said, "Hey! That was already four people in there!" But Drunken ignored.

Challenge Accepted asked: I have a challenge for you...Bonnie.

Bonnie was suddenly energized and it did a close up view. He said, "IM READY."

Drunken continued the dare: "I challenge you...to do the DOUGIE!"

Bonnie suddenly putted his paws down. He thought for a moment, "Lemme think, what is the dougi-" He gets cutted off by a Dougie Mangle as she stomps on the stage like an entrance surprise. Then she sang the dougie while doing the dougie.

**"Teach me how to dougie, teach me how to dougie!" **Instead of saying, HEY!, she said "ya" instead. After she repeated the dougie. Bonnie was just staring at her, frightened the whole time.

Suddenly, BZZZT! Record scratch SFX. Mangle didn't notice there were people watching. So she looked at the fourth wall and blushed by doing a squee and left.

"Okay, so I just do the Wheels on the- AAAAAAAAH!" Bonnie just fell off the break pit. "Oh, Hic! Sorry! Didn't mean to do that. And now, the chickens are back.

In the break pit, they were still doing the same sad scenery when suddenly, Both Chicas noticed there's an oval surrounding them, and after SPROING! The chickens screamed all the way back to the show. "Welcome back! Did you like our pit?" Drunken asked. "No! It's too boring!" Chica said. "I was bored as f(pizza)ck." Toy Chica said (Pizza! Means CENSOR. Kids, if your reading this, your okay. Just don't say it. Pls)

"Okay! Now let's read our two dares!" Drunken then pops the comment/review section below him. "Okay, Anonymous dared: I dare Foxy and Toy Chica-" Drunken then pulls the lever to bring Foxy up to the stage. Foxy does a guy scream and lands violently in the BG, showing pizza flying around his head while being dizzy. "I dare Foxy and Toy Chica to kiss! And for Bonnie: Who do you like? It's a WILD, EVERYBODY!" Drunken announced. "Wild is a truth and dare at the same time. Which means **IMMEDIATELY DO IT**". The two animatronics Foxy and Toy Chica looked at each other, and blushed. "In front of people?" Toy Chica smiled, putting back her beak and eyeballs. "In front of people." Foxy agreed, looking at her beautiful purple eyes fluttering." Then at the same time, they kissed. "Awwwwwww!" The Toy Chica x Foxy awed. "WT(PIZZA)?" The haters said.

"Okay, so who do I like? Well easy question! Everyone!" Bonnie suddenly gets scared by a mad Drunken. "**ONE ONLY**." He firmed boldly. "Uhh...F-F-F-F..." Bonnie stammered. "Me?!" Freddy brightened up. "G-G-G-Guh..." Bonnie stammered again. "It's Me!" Golden Freddy said. "OH IT'S FU(PIZZA)KING FREDDY OR CHICA! BUT MOSTLY CHICA!" Bonnie blushed. "WHYYYYY NO YAOI?! BOOO!" The Bonnie x Freddy booed. "WOOOOO!" The Bonnica shippers cheered. "I knew that." Chica whispered to herself, blushing. "But pizza's still my number one." "PLEASE NO BREAK PIT! PLEEEEAAASSSEEE!" Bonnie begged, kneeling.

"The next dare..." Drunken ignores the happiness of the animatronics for no break pit. The review section pops up again. "Duck dared: I dare Foxy and Mangle to be in a closet for 30 minutes with eachother! And the only thing they can are compliments of eachother! :)." Drunken reacts, "OOH, fuc(Pizza)kers! We got a Monxy on our mail!" Drunken made the audience laugh. "That wasn't supposed to be- OOPS!" Drunken purposely snapped and a normal closet came out. The two foxes looked at each other, and went in. "**ENJOY**." The drunk host slammed the door, and knocked down the break pit lever. Everyone screamed in horror except BB. "WEEEEE!" He screamed happily. Then an arrow popped BB's balloon. "Uh oh, WHOAAAAAAA!" BB finally fell. Drunken then brings Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Foxy back up for doing the WILD. "So dizzy..." Bonnie said as he touched his spinned head before snapping out of it. Next to him is Toy Chica. "What was THAT for? MY EYEBALLS FELL OUT!" She said, doing the same thing Bonnie did.

Inside the closet, it's wide, so Mangle sat at the left side, and Foxy on the other side. "Sooo...compliments?" Mangle said. "Ye look like an angel pirate with the white fur there." Foxy said. "Oh why thank you! Your tail curved in a heart shape reminds me of Valentine's Day." Mangle responded with a DOUBLE BLUSH. "Ye look like ye can sail the seven seas without a damage whenever a thief sees ye! Ye-"

28 MINUTES LATER (from Spongebob LOL)

They ended up saying too many compliments except the nudity because they have fur. Suddenly, Drunken chose Toy Bonnie (They came back on stage 15 minutes earlier) to open the closet. When Toy Bonnie opened it like a lazy person (In my AU, he's lazy and speaks slang.) He gasped. "YOOO WHAT THE PIZZA FU(PIZZA)CK ARE YOU DOIN'?" He asked. "AGH!" Foxy said, seeing Toy Chica. "It's okay...im not mad..." Toy Chica blushed normally.

Suddenly a cage with three nightguards fell. "BUCK BUCK FU(PIZZA)CK WHAT WAS THAT?!" Chica acted like her animal and hid behind Bonnie. "Ummm...why are we here?" Jeremy asks. "JEEEEEEERRRRRREEEEEMMMMMMMIIIIIINNNNNEEEE!" Toy Bonnie squeed (my TB is a tomboy). Drunken then makes the cage disappear to let the guards out. "IM GOING HOME- OWWW!" Mike gets BZZT by Drunken. "What the hell is going on?" He asks. "**WELCOME TO TRUTH OR DARE.**" Demonic Drunken greets. "Oh boy, here comes chaos." Fritz hates Truth or dare. "Yesssss..." Mike reacts. "Nooooo..." Jeremy just got hugged tight by Toy Bonnie. "Where's Ash and Springtrap?" Toy Freddy asks. "Not yet! Until the next show!" Drunken returns to normal.

"Okay, hic! Next dare is from Froxy012. Oph! I need to talk to you, Bonnie." Drunken and Bonnie went behind the curtain. "Okay. Bonnie, Froxy012 said, 'I dare Bonnie to surprise Freddy by kissing him!" Drunken whispered. Bonnie then accidently smelled the alcohol breath. "ACK!" Bonnie choked. "You drink too much!" "**DO IT**." Drunken did the demonic smile face again.

Bonnie then plans what to do. He's a nerd, after all. "Okay, what to do..." He suddenly has an idea. He strummed his guitar, playing "Toreador March." "_Im gonna trick the guards that I'm going to jumpscare them, though it's gonna be THE BEAR!_" Bonnie thought. "Perfect..." He said and turned the lights off.

"AAAAH! WHY'S THE LIGHT OFF?" Freddy yelled

"BUCK BUCK IM SCARED OF THE DARK!" Chica ran around.

"ARRR WHAT TIS GOING ON?" Foxy asks.

"YO WHAT THE FU(PIZZA)CK IS GOIN' ON?" TB said.

"WOOOO IT'S DARK!" Goldie said. Crickets chirp.

"What's that sound?" Toy Chica hears their song. "Sounds like trouble for the guards! OOOH!" Toy Freddy points.

"MIKE, WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Jeremy tries not to hug him. "It's okay, Jeremy, I got this." Mike just stands still. "That's not helping!" Fritz said. "Shut. The. Fu(PIZZA)ck. Up." Mike did the middle finger.

"SURPRISE MOTHERFU(PIZZA)CKA! SKREEEEEEEEE!" Bonnie jumped out of the curtain without his guitar and jumpscares Freddy, suddenly kissing him. "AAAAAAAHHHH ohhhhh..." Freddy enjoys. "WHAAAAT?" The 3 guards did the O_O face.

"Okay! WHOAAAAAAA WE GOT A LOT FOLKS FROM TACOSAURUS!" Drunken reads the ToD. "Chica, do you like anything more besides pizza? Foxy, does any of you have embarrassing nicknames? These are all the truths, Foxy and Chica!"

"Yes! I like vegatables and fruits! Eat healthy kids! Oh! And I also like cupcakes!" Chica answers the truth. "PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME TO THE BREAK PIT!" She added with begging feeling.

"Arr, nicknames you say? Yes! We call Freddy Lazy Bear..." Foxy answers. "HEY! IM NOT LAZY!" Freddy then yawns. "LAZY BEAR HAHAHA!" Toy Bonnie teases. "AAAAHHH!" Freddy screams. "Calm the fu(pizza)ck down." Mike said. "We call Bonnie the BUMSter!" Foxy continues. "No im not!" Bonnie lies and blushes. His ears then covers his face. "We call Chica Fatty!" Foxy laughs. "Foxy! STOP HUMILIATING!" Chica starts to cry. "FATTY BIRDY!" Toy Bonnie teases. "WAAAAA DON'T LAUGH!" Chica cries. "Freddy calls Toy Bonnie 'GAY BUNS!'" Foxy got mad at TB. TB blushes. "NO DONT SAY THAT AGH..." "Hey Girl Toy Bonnie, you got big GAY BUNS!" Freddy laughs. "I LIKE JEREMY BETTER! NOT THE QUESTION MARK ONE, THE OTHER ONE!" Toy Bonnie then sits. "I call Mangle 'Mango Tango!'" Foxy did heart eyes. "Oh stop it..." Mangle flatters. "We call BB 'Triangle fu(pizza)ckboy.'" Foxy gets scared at BB's nose. "NOOOOOO!" Bb lies down. "And lastly we call Toy Freddy 'High Bear'!" Foxy says. Toy Freddy whined with the other 10. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He cries. "Im done." Foxy says. "And for Toy Chica?" Goldie said. "FOR YOU IS GOLDIELOCKS! TOY CHICA IS NOTHING BUT A PARTY GIRL!" Foxy says. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed. "Im NOT GOLDIELOCKS OMG THATS A GIRL NAME!" Goldie blushes. "All done." Foxy said, proudly.

"**OKAY DARE TIME SHUT UP YOU CRYBABYS.**" Demonic Drunken strikes again. They all listened. "We're animals." Bonnie said. "For those who forfit...Foxy, you earn a massage chair for your tiring body!" Drunken snapped his fingers and a massage chair pops. "I WANT ONNNNEEE- OW!" Freddy gets BZZT when running to chair. "**NO.**" Demonic Drunken firmed. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Freddy bursts into tears. "YAR HAR HAR!" Foxy then runs like a dog sticking out his tongue, runs like a fox, and sits on the chair like a human. "Aaaaaahhhh..." Foxy relaxes. "LUCKKKKYYYYY!" They all said. "Also, you earn an unlimited supply of anything you want, including something to drink! Hic haha!" Drunken said. "This is also for the ones who did the truth or dare! Cause if you don't...**BREAK A LEG PIT FOR YOU.**" They all shivered when he said 'Break a leg.' "So that means..." Chica then stops because she knows what the drunk puppet knows. "Yes! You too, chicken!" Drunken already popped up another massage chair. "YIPPEE! BUCK BUCK I GET A MASSAGE CHAIR I GET A MASSAGE CHAIR!" Chica sits on the chair. "Unlimited supply of pizza and apple juice!" Chica orders with the pointing gesture, relaxed. Pizzas and apple juices fell out. "YAYYYY!" Chica then eats pizza. "Mmmm!" She enjoys. "Arr, okay! Mine...Me declare to have an unlimited supply of pizza weed and mountain dew!" Foxy says and pizza with weed and mountain dews fall out. "Arr, thanks m8." Foxy puts on his 2 in 1 eyepatch (shades and eyepatch).

"Chica and Foxy! You forgot to say please!" Jeremy reminded. He's really mannerful. "Okay, folks! I need to drink." Drunken then gets HIS unlimited supply of drinks. "AAAAAH ALCOHOL!" Jeremy covers his nose so he doesn't smell it. "Your eighteen already..." Mike says. "I know, but it makes me sick!" Jeremy doesn't want drugs in his body system. "Fine..." Mike responds.

"Oooooookkkaayyyy! Time for next da-da-dare! I mean first dare! Hic! Okay..." Drunken reads the dare. "Freddy, allow everyone to call you 'Freddo.' If you complain you have to...be Foxy's poopdecker!" "Aaaah! I don't wanna pick up Foxy's sh(pizza)it! Fine, if they wanna call me 'Freddo,' i'll deal with it!" Freddy accepts. "Good! You can have your massage when everyone does their dare! Now for Bonnie..." Drunken then stays silent. "WHAT IS IT?" Bonnie asks, pumped up. "Haha...HAHAHAHAHA...**MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA! BONNIE YOU NEED TO SMASH YOUR GUITAR WITH A SLEDGEHAMMER!**" Drunken goes insane with his drugs. Bonnie flops his ears down. "Nah. Break pit." Bonnie gives in. "No massage for you..." Drunken was about to pull the lever when suddenly Bonnie thought, "_WAIT A MINUTE...I remember when he said 'break a leg pit' and 'unlimited supply of food and drinks.' K, Bonnie. Time to sacrifice with carrot tears._" Bonnie then sees a sledgehammer out of nowhere, from Drunken. The audience leans closer. "Here comes the feels..." Toy Chica says. Foxy and Chica didn't know what was going on, due to relaxing moments, so they don't know. Bonnie stared at Drunken, holding a drink on the left and the lever on the right. Bonnie sweatdrops, suddenly about to cry, and finally...WHAM! BAM! He's done. "I...I did it..." He sniffed. "R.I.P TO GUITARRRRR!" Toy Freddy kneels, shouting. Drunken then popped a massage chair. "I DID IT HERE COMES THE RELAXING MOMENT WOOOOOO!" Bonnie ran. For being a bunny, he forgets sad moments quickly. "UNLIMITED SUPPLY OF PIZZA WITH CARROTS AND CARROT JUICE!" Bonnie orders and it happened. "YESSSSS!" He shouts. "Whoa. Never expected that." Mike says. "That was so sad..." Jeremy reacted, sadly.

"Now for the dumb BB, he dares him to go to Chuck E. Cheeses and work there for a week." Drunken then snaps and a portal appears. "YAYYYYY TIME FOR GAMES AND BALLOONS FOR CHILDREN WOOOOOO!" BB jumps on the portal. "Sorry, folks but you can't truth or dare BB now he won't be here for a week." Drunken laughs. "Now everyone, BREAK PIT NOT BREAK A LEG PIT, BREAK PIT!" Drunken pulls the lever except for the three relaxed animals. "NOT AGAIN AAAAAAAAH!" They all fell down and ads come up.

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to an Anonymous (The next time you review, click the name, then give me your Truth or Dare. After...UGH. Lemme demonstrate.**

**(Username)**

**(ToD Review)**

**-(Your previous Truth or Dare review)**

**Simple! Then Ill know who did it!)**

**Anonymous (Who, I wonder? And what do you mean 3? Like the kitten face or Bonnie has to choose 3 people?) **

**Duck**

**Froxy012**

**Tacosaurus **

** im not trying to get attention. I CAME HERE TO MAKE FANFICS, CUZ IT'S ME LIFE! Also, if you dont know who Ash is, he's my OC and the third nightguard for FNAF3. If you wanna know more about him, read "The New Guard", also by me! **


	4. BB's Dare

**Just a quick fun fact: Balloon Boy's name for my AU is:**

**Barry Bap **

**Which means he's a liar, sneaky, and nice person with a ducky attitude. That's his name, yes!**

**Enjoy this weird funny chapter! **

And now, meanwhile at Chuck E. Cheeses...

Day 1

"Hahaha!" He did his normal laugh. He went inside. "Ooh!" He said. Suddenly a woman said to him, "Hi! Um...where's your parents?" Barry answered, "Hi! I don't have parents!" He zoomed past the line. "Um...okay? Have fun." The lady said. Barry then sees children. "Oh cool! Kids! Balloons for kids!" He jumped with joy. He found the perfect place instantly and went by the show stage. "Psst, this is Barry Bap speaking for balloons!" He pretended his hand is a walkie talkie. "Do you read me, friend?" He says to the boy next to him. "Mom...look." The boy said. "What is that?" "Oh, probably a new animatronic." A mother said. "Oh." The boy walks away. Barry, after sighing, saw a dance mania. He went there instantly. "WOO! It's dancing time!" Barry then jumps. Suddenly he just destroyed it. "AAH! What happened to the dance floor?!" Barry says. "Oh well." He just leaves, leaving the dance floor dead.

Day 2

"WOOOOOO!" He plays with the coins. "AGENT IM RICH!" He then steals their coins. "Imma spy! Imma hide! You can't fly! To know why!" Barry says quickly rapping, rhyming while stealing tokens. "WAAAAAAH MOM A BOY WITH A BALLOON STOLE MY TOKENS!" A girl cried. "MWAHAHAHAHHA!" Barry standed on top of the table.

Day 3

"Hello!" BB talks to a child. "Uhh...Hi?" The child replies. "Is that pizza?" BB points. "Ye-" the child cuts off when BB snatches it. "YUMMY..." BB eats. "Ewww!" The girl ran.

Day 4

It just shows BB hugging balloons, the lemon way!

Day 5

"CHUCK E CHEESE WHERE KID CAN BE A KIDD!" BB sang annoyingly. "OOH ARCADE-"

Day 6

"EEEEEEEK! A FLYING HAT!" A child screamed. "HAHA! No, it's a propeller hat!" BB said, controlling his spying propeller hat.

Day 7

"Oh no! I gotta go. Ill miss you...balloons." BB then has an idea. "I know what I can do!" BB then snatches the balloons from the kids. "WAAAAAAH!" The kids go crying. "SEE YA! HAHAHA!" BB then escapes and jumps on the portal, back to the show.

Day 8

"WEEEEEEE!" BB jumps out. "Well what do ya know! He has done the dare!" Drunken says. "I had fun!" BB said. "GASP! Mister Barry BITCH Bap, don't tell me you snatched their balloons like biting the balloon strings." Toy Chica scolds, putting her hips, eyeless, and annouced BB's middle name because he is a female dog that bites. "BB! That's just mean!" Chica crosses. "And?" BB doesn't care.** "ENOUGH TALKING!" **Demonic Drunken yells. "AAAAAAAAA!" The mother chicken clucks like a chicken. "Now, let's wait for the bunnies, bears, foxes, and people! We'll be right back!" Drunken waves.


	5. MLG, Don't read the top, Games Pun

_To iCrazy: Sorry I can't. Why? This story might turn into rated MA. If i do your dare, the member of eliminators will say to me in the reviews that someone can report it as evidence. Rated MA stands for mature, meaning suggestive materials (adultery) and MA is not allowed on this site. So...yeah. Calm down and again, im sorry if I made you feel negative for me not doing the dare, I just want to be simple..._

**(looks at ppl being nosy to the note) *Pinkie's voice* HEY! Don't look at this note, it's just for iCrazy! But at least you know I can't let them react to mature stuff, so yeah, plz do NOT talk about it in the reviews, k? Okay.**

**now to get this thing out of the way, go ahead and start reading!**

Now the next is..." Drunken reads the comment. "from MayorOfKushville! Ah, it looks like he is a fanny! Or, fan, whatever." Drunken then coughs for no reason, probably to speak properly. He then reads it in his mind, cause it's long. He then gives a death glare at Freddy. "Oh no...what now?" Freddy covers his face. "_PLAY...FIVE NIGHTS AT FU(PIZZA)CKBOYS..._" Drunken letted Freddy smell his alcoholic breath while Freddy coughs. "Eww...how disrespectful!" Jeremy looks away while Mike looks at him in a confused face. Drunken makes an arcade appear. "Your gonna need these..." Drunken also made two drinks of Freddy's favorites pop on the arcade. "Yay!" Freddy runs to the game and plays.

"Now, for Golden Freddy, to watch ILLUMUNATI CONFIRMED? (2015) by GroovyShark..." Drunken pops a TV. Goldie does a :T face and watches.

Later...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! TRIANGLE ON BB NOSE TRIANGLES 2SPOOKY4ME AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goldie does the constipated SKREEE. "Your right, uncle! Cause look! One...two..." BB counts his triangle. "ARRRR BB DONT!" Foxy cries. "THREE..." BB said. "BILHWFRUKGUKWFEVRWGKUWRVRELEWVGGERBEFWBB!" Foxy and Goldie go crazy. "Oh, SHUT your mouths!" Drunken pops up duct tape and tapes their mouth simply. "ERRRFFFMMMMMERRFFFF!" They both mumbled. "Much better..." Drunken said.

"Now Bonnie! Play the quickscope simulator on Kush Town!" Drunken pops up an MLG arcade. "This is gonna be ROCKIN' RANDOM!" Bonnie runs and plays.

"NOW...BB and Mike..." Drunken's eyes turn derped. "Finally! A dare! I BEEN WAITING!" Mike yells. "Listen to the Little Einsteins Remix for ten hours!" Drunken said. "..." Mike's mouth is way open. "OMGOMGOMG THATS MY FAVORITE SHOW WOOOOOOO!" BB yells.

By the 5th hour...

"YEAH! I HAVE TWO MORE AND I AM DONE SH(PIZZAITING ON THE CAMERAS! YEAH!" Drunk Freddy said. "SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY!" Bonnie yells. "LALALALLALALALALLALALA!" BB sings.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mike cries. "Climb aboard, get ready to-" BB stops. "I GIVE UP SEND ME TO HE(PIZZA THIS WORD NOT FOR KIDS)LL ALREADY I CAN'T- AAAAAAAAAH!" Mike falls in the break pit. "_VRRRRRRRRROMMMKOMMMMMM_!" BB makes a motor sound from the song.

"NOW THE ALS CHALLENGE!" Drunken said. "That's just SO old!" A voice said. "AAAAAAYYYYEEEE WHO WAS THAT!" Chica clucks. They all turn around. "Hey...what did I miss?" It said. "Springtrap...YOU CAME!" Goldie said. "EWWWWW, GOLDIE!" Mangle bi(PIZZAFEMALEDOG)tch slapped him. Suddenly another guard came in. "ASH!" The guards all yelled his name. "Hey guys..." Ash spots Fritz with a bucket. "What's Fritz doing?" Ash points. "ALs challenge, SO OLD!" Springtrap said. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have two more contestants, Springtrap and Ash!" Drunken said. "Wait WHAT? We're in a game?" Ash said. "That's right, asthma boy! Truth or Dare!" Drunken hics. "WHAT THE- How did you know I have asthma..." Ash's pupils shrunk. **"CAUSE I KNOW!"** Demonic Drunken just gave Ash a coughing fit. "Rude..." Jeremy said.

"Okay, are you ready?" Drunken said. "Ugh...I did this many times..." Fritz then does it. "Whoa, your so tough!" Mangle said. "..." Fritz hates her.

"DAM(PIZZA)MIT I CAN'T SH(PIZZA)IT ON THIS ONE IT'S SO HARDDDD!" Freddy said. "OOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bonnie plays. "We're going on a trip, in our favorite rocket ship..." BB sings.

"That's too many dares! Who's next now?" Ash said. "Jeremy!" Drunken said. "Oh no...i'm guessing it's truth, right?" Jeremy said. "WRONG! It's time to troll little kids! On Minecraft!" Drunken pops up a computer. "T-T-TROLL? No no no! That's not nice!" Jeremy said. "LALALALALA, JEREMY'S ELMO!" Toy Freddy teases. "GRRRR..." Toy Bonnie was right next to him. "Oops..." Toy Freddy said. Toy Bonnie then kicks Toy Freddy in the belly like a bunny kangaroo. "THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR TEASING MY JEREMINE!" Toy Bonnie said. "Bonnie, please. It's Jeremy..." Jeremy said while logging in. He went to a server and got in.

"After this, it's Chica's turn!" Drunken said. "Ooh, I wonder what game?" Chica chimes. "Here's a hint...a PUN." Drunken said. Chica then realizes. "BUCK BUCK MY FEARRRRRR-" She then remembers my other story when she named her pet 'pizza.' She laughs. "Nevermind! I'll play!" Chica waits.

"Now that the dares are over, time for the honest truth round!" Drunken waves to summon the COMMENT BOX. "Foxy, have you ever been noscoped?" Drunken said. Foxy already took the tape off. "**ONCE**." Foxy raises his hook. He remembers.

_"Ahoy, m8tie wanna play-" _

_BOOM! Freddy noscopes Foxy._

_"OOOOOOOOOOO!" Freddy shouts._

_"THAT'S RIGHT! GET NOSCOPED! GET NOSCOPED!" Bonnie said with derped eyes. _

"Fu(PIZZA)ck ye, Freddy. Fu(PIZZA)ck ye..." Foxy raises his hook higher to praise the birdie finger.

"NOW..." Demonic Drunken goes to Jeremy. Jeremy was just chatting with the little kids, not TROLLING THEM. "Take a break, Jeremy! **OR ELSE YOUR GONNA HAVE ROBOT EYES!" **Drunken pulls the break pit. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jeremy screams. "JEREMINE NOOOOOO!" Toy Bonnie shouts. "_OWWWWW_!" Mike screams from the break pit. "Now, for the remix! How's it going, BB?" The host said, shocked, even though it's actually the same face. "Sup, bruh?" BB said, with shades and a cap. "YES YOU DID IT!" Drunken jumps. "Uh, nope!" BB kicks the screen so Drunken can see it's only the 8th hour. "UGHHHHHHH I CAN'T DEFEAT THE WEST HALLLL!" Freddy complains with averted eyes. "SO MUCH WEEEEEDDDD!" Bonnie's already drunk with weed. "YAY I DEFEATED MY 'KFC!' Her name is 'SH(PIZZA)IT!" Chica dances along with the Chicken song in the background. "Looks like everything is fine!" Drunken said.

"Now a truth from Toy Freddy, also by Anon a moose: Toy Freddy, have you ever drank **WHISKEY YUM YUM YUM** and have you ever gotten drunk? ..." Drunken then looks at us. "**I LOVE THIS QUESTION**." Drunken shout outs in a demonic way. "Yeah! I'm country but I don't sound like it, due to my high pitched voice..." Toy Freddy said (Fred from Nickelodeon is his voice. An' yes, ah CAN type country. Ah can't do it for TF because of well...ya'll already kno' it.

"Toy Bonnie, have you ever had oil **AKA ANIMATRONIC BLOOD MWAHAHAHA **come out of your body? This is also from Anon a moose!" Drunken keeps changing how he's suppose to say it, cause he's drunk (DUH). "Ooh, gosh, ummm..." Toy Bonnie just thinks about Jeremy. Drunken keeps staring. "Errr..." Toy Bonnie does a :T face. "That's it goodbye." Drunken pulls the lever switch. "YESSSSS! JEREMINE HERE I COMEEEE!" Toy Bonnie enjoys the fall. She did an excuse.

"I'm done...seriously done." Freddy said. "Bruh..." BB wants to break the replay button.

"OH COME ON I ALMOST REACHED A MILLION! Hic." Bonnie just had a drink and doesn't remember what he's done on the game.

"Okay! We only got a few more, folks! Hic! Now, we do the truths!" Drunken waves. "All from Anon a moose by the way! 'Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy..." Drunken pulls the lever and Toy Bonnie springs on. "Aww, what now?" She said, paws crossed. "Oh no! Not the dare!" Toy Freddy guesses. "Everytime you say something, you get run over by a monster truck. "OKA-AAAAAAAH A GIRL IN A MONSTER-" Toy Freddy cuts himself twice as a pigtail girl with glasses runs over Toy Freddy. (NO, it's not Amy or one of the children, it came from Scott's old videos. Scott: WHAT me: NVM) Freddy then does a O_O face. Toy Bonnie tries not to laugh, but she then bursted. "Oops..." Toy Bonnie then runs. "Seriously? Even laughing is saying something? OMG, that smile's creepy..." Toy Bonnie said while running. She screamed, trying to avoid the monster truck and a girl. The girl smiled when running over a bunny. "So rude..." Toy Bonnie said, like Jeremy. "OW-" The monster truck ran her over again.

"Next! Springfa- NO Springtrap! You need to defeat Air Man!" Drunken waves. "Wow...that's easy." Springtrap punches the air. "No! Not that!" Drunken snaps.

Suddenly a blue anime thing appeared with a fan on the center (can't explain lol) with mad eyes, staring at Springtrap. "..." Springtrap gets confused. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Air Man said (I SEARCHED IT UP).

5 mins later...

"Ugh..." Springtrap is now K.O. "Air Man wins!" Drunken said then makes him go back to his world. "Now! Time for truths!" Drunken waves. "Mangle, is your other head alive?" He reads. "Uh, DUH! He's my sidekick for making me being the best sneaky fox girl in town!" Mangle shows off. "Okay...wow, you guys are good!" Drunken realizes no one fell yet, just few people.

"Last but not least...Marionette, why were you built creepy?" He reads (LOL Marionette song came while typing this). "The company knows that, not me. I don't even give a fu(pizza)ck anyway so yeah." Marionette responds.

**Here are the ToDs from these people (the reviews)**

**Anon a moose:**

DARES:

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie: everytime you say something, you get run over by a monster truck.

Springtrap: I challenge you to defeat... AIR MAN!

TRUTHS:  
Mangle: Is your other head alive?

Marionette: Why were you built so creepy?

**MayorOfKushville (Btw dude CHECK OUT MY REACTION STORY BCUZ THEY PLAYED CAN YOUR PET BEFORE LOL!. WARNING: Ponies. Unless your a brony. I included them because: Read my username)**

DARES: Freddy to play five nights at fu(PIZZA)ckboy's.

Golden Freddy to watch ILLUMUNATI CONFIRMED? (2015).

Bonnie to play quickscope simulator on Kush Town.

BB and Mike to listen to the Little Einsteins Theme Song for Ten hours.

Fritz to dump a bucket of ice on his head.

Jeremy to troll little kids in Minecraft

Chica to play "Can Your Pet?"

TRUTHS: Foxy have you ever NoScoped before?

Toy Freddy have you ever drank wiskey? and have you ever gotten Drunk?

Toy Bonnie have you ever had oil (AKA Animatronic Blood)come out of your body?


	6. MLG, Playdates, Easy ToDs

"Hello everybody and welcome back to Truth or Dare!" Drunken greets. "As you can see here, I made these guys get back to work!" He pointed to Mike, Jeremy, and Toy Bonnie. "Now, let's get started!" Drunken waves. "Ahh! We are now back with our reviewer: Tacosaurus! He dares Bonnie to watch the first season of TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) from 2012. Have fun watching it!" He suddenly gets a DVD case out of nowhere and it floats to Bonnie. "Nice!" Bonnie stares at it with interest. He goes to the TV and does the dare.

"Then next is Toy Bonnie: Here's two tickets to Disneyland. However, you have to take the one member of this show you hate. No loopholes :D **MWAHAHAHA" **Drunken laughs. "Pfft. Alright. Bye Jeremine! C'MERE TOY FREDDY, YOUR COMING WITH ME." TB drags TF's arm and already saw the portal and went in. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" TF screams and cries because of TB's strong paws gripping him hard.

"Now for Mike!" Drunken waves. "Ugh what?" Mike said. "Mike: Listen to PFUDOR for a day :3." Drunken said with a hic. "A DAY?!" Mike turns shocked. Drunken pops up a phone, searches the song up and hands to Mike.** "ENJOY HAPPINESS." **Demonic Drunken said. Mike then shrugs and does the dare.

"Last dare! Goldie: Listen to Demi Lovato's Heart Attack but Nightcore version." The host snaps and an iPod came out. Goldie does a :T face and does it.

"Now it's truth time! Freddy: Who gets on your nerves more?

Balloon boy or Toy Freddy?" Drunken reads. Freddy steps up. "Balloon Boy." And went back. "Okay!" Drunken said, accepting that it's the truth. "I don't care though! Hahaha!" BB laughs. Freddy then shudders. "Your seriously onto my nerves." He said.

"The last is for Marionette: Can you tolerate anyone at the pizzeria?" Drunken reads. "NO. ONE. Except for kids." Marionette said. "Okay! Well that's all for now! We'll be right back! Roll on, advertisements!" Drunken said.

...

"Welcome back, audience! Let's play more truth or dare! So far, Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy came back!" Drunken points at Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy. "That was fun..." Toy Freddy laughs nervously. "Yeah! Remember when I PUSHED YOU TO MICKEY MOUSE SO HE CAN KILL YOU MWAHAHAHA!" Toy Bonnie knows that Disney is something else. "But instead we took a pic together." Toy Freddy said. "Yeah, I know." Toy Bonnie said. Drunken then walks to Bonnie and pauses the TMNT show. "What the- HEY! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SEE RAPHAEL FIGHT!" Bonnie said with black and white eyes. Drunken puts it back on. "Thanks." Bonnie continues his dare. The drunk host went to Mike. **"Where are they dancing on?"** Pinkie Pie said in the video. "RAINBOWSSSS I KNOW OKAY WE GONE THROUGH THIS 48 TIMES AAAAAAHHHHH!" Mike rages. Drunken went to Golden Freddy. "I THINK IM GONNA HAVE A HEART ATTTTAAAACCCKKK!" He screams. Drunken goes back to the center of the stage. "All is well. Now time for MORE!"

He summons the comment section and stares at it for a while. "**NO DARES FOR THE HOST, PLEASE.**" Drunken looks at us with a devillish look on his (8D) face. He then continues on. "By DiscordedAuthor, get everyone drunk except me...after their dares are done!" Drunken stares at Mike. He's asleep. Drunken activates the break pit lever. Down Mike goes. "Ahaha, but listen Fanny...my name doesn't mean I get drunk and so are the others, I was just born with that name from my disgusting mother! Only I get drunk and not them! Control yourself!" The host stares at DiscordedAuthor in the audience. "Fine..." She said and plays the Sad Violin with airhorns.

"Okay...by the same DiscordedAuthor..." The reviewer gasps and stops playing violin. She gasps and listens to her dare. Toy Chica dates with Grumpy Cat!" Drunken then snaps and Grumpy Cat appeared. When Toy Chica saw him, she screamed happily. "Awww! A grumpy cat! Look how grumpy and cute he is!" Toy Chica puts her hands together with her sparkly light purple eyes. She carried him with no hesitation. "Oh we're gonna have the best party date ever!" She said. "...Meow." Grumpy Cat meowed. Drunken summons a portal. "Bye bye! You have 2 minutes to date him, an addition to the dare. Over 2 minutes, your off to the break pit!" He levitates Toy Chica and the Grumpy Cat, and throw both into the portal like trash. "**HAVE FUN!**" Demonic Drunken said.

"Mangle needs to DIE because the reviewer said that Foxy's his." Drunken activates the break pit right away. "SERIOUSLY?" Mangle shouts before she screams falling down. "Ay, me m8tie, Mangle is mine ye right, but Bonnie has two girlfriends: Chica and Mangle." Foxy stares at Bonnie still doing his dare while he mutters, "I said your secret! Ha! Get rekt."

"I dare Toy Bonnie to go on a date with Mike!" Drunken pulls the spring lever and Mike flies up screaming and lands down. "Ow, how the fu(PIZZA)ck did I fly from the break pit?" Mike scratches his head as he wakes up. "Ugh, what's my dare now?" Mike suddenly sees a blue foot in front of him. He looks up and sees Toy Bonnie's evil face. "Pfft...even if I love my Jeremine, I could go with others. Besides, they're my friends. I treat them well!" She said with innocence. "YEAH, LIKE WHEN YOU TRIED TO MAKE ME VOMIT DURING TOWER OF TERROR!" Toy Freddy yells at her. "Nah, you just feel like it." Toy Bonnie crosses her arms with a proud face. "Wait, what am I doing with HER?!" Mike points. "Uhh...the same thing that happened to Toy Freddy. Enjoy your date, you two!" Jeremy waves. Toy Bonnie grabs Mike and goes to the portal Toy Chica and Grumpy Cat are in. "You two also got 2 minutes! **THE CHICKEN AND THE CAT IS ROAST.**" Drunken said when suddenly he realized Toy Chica and Grumpy Cat are taking too long. He wonders what's going on. He took a drink to see it. "..." Drunken is shocked at what he is looking at.

Meanwhile at the other side of the portal...

"Oh! I know what makes you happy!" Toy Chica pulls out a kazoo and blows it in front of Grumpy Cat. "MUSIC!" She kept playing the kazoo. Suddenly she realized that two minutes is over. Her eyes averted. "Meow?!" Grumpy Cat meowed, saying 'Can we go now?!'. "YES?! LETS GO?!" Toy Chica said it with confused expression, acted like shes going cuckoo, and took Grumpy Cat with her back to the portal.

When they both entered the portal, Drunken was staring right at their soul. "Uh oh...is it a death party?" Toy Chica said, eyes still averted. "Meow." Grumpy Cat yelled, 'Let go of me.' Toy Chica letted him go. Drunken activates the break pit lever. Down Toy Chica goes.

"Hey guys, we got a comment! Oh but she's gone right now..." Drunken said. "Ah well! Let's move on! Hm, where is Phone Guy and Purple Guy you say? Scott and Norman are trying to avoid my attacks. Do not worry, they'll be here! Also, a dare for you, Jeremy!" Drunken points at the security guard. "Oh no, what is it?" Jeremy said. "Throw out these three alcohol bottles. It's okay, because! ..." Drunken whispers Jeremy the last word of the dare. "EMPTY." Jeremy covers his face. "Ewww!" He backs away. "Okay, I have to, I guess. Thank you for making this easy." Jeremy uncovers his face and starts throwing the bottles violently. "CRAP! Don't give me a cough attack!" Ash clutches his chest. "I'm sorry, I may be saying manners, but violence in my hands is possible to be seen." Jeremy said. "How interesting of your personality..." Ash said. "Why, thank you!" Jeremy bows. "..." Fritz does a 'What the Fu(PIZZA)ck' face.

"Next comment for BB...Hihihihihihi!" Drunken stares at the audience. They're all laughing. "Hello!" BB waves.

"Third, call BB The Leader Of Illuminati!" Drunken said. "Ah, more MLG, huh?" BB laughs, "Hahahaha! Triangles are so pointy!" Bonnie freaks out. "No, I rather call BB the Chip." Chica, Foxy, and Freddy raises their hand. "Agreed." Said those raisers.

"Almost done! Now Foxy, get on to this portal and have fun!" Drunken snaps. "A dare for me, Foxy? Me hope it's good!" Foxy scurries and hops into the portal. "Goodbye! Have fun with DiscordedAuthor! Now, ladies and gentlemen, a date with a reviewer and Foxy! Roll it!" Drunken snaps and a big screen is shown to the audience to watch Foxy doing a dare.

"So, this is where the date is?" Discord said. "Correct, m8." Foxy said with his two shades, one flop down to look like an eyepatch. "Ok, let's see...it's called, MLG2CUL4UNOSCOPED!" Discord was in random positions while saying this. "Aye, this is called the Swiggity Pirate MLG Restaurant?" Foxy flops his ears down. "AWESOME, LET'S DO THIS!" Discord drags Foxy into the restaurant while she grabs her airhorns. Foxy feels stiff like he's gonna have the weirdest date of all MLG doges (much noise, such wow). Entering the most random restaurant EVER, everyone was all covered in weed and money, ordering doritos and airhorn souvenirs everywhere."Da(PIZZA)mn it..." Foxy mutters under his breath. Suddenly Discord had red eyes on her saying, "What was that, Foxy?" Foxy looks left and right. "Arr..." Foxy puts on his shades. "Let's just order...?" Discord's eyes go back to normal. "Okay! What would you like?" She asks with the menu covering her. "So what would you like to order, you two scrubs?" A black waitress said (please do not be racist...). "Me want 5 packs of weeds, doritos that taste like nacho cheese, and mountain dew!" Foxy orders. Discord then giggles and airhorns. TOOOT! TOOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOOOOT! "I WANT SOME SAL-MUNN!" She shouts. "FOR THE LOVE OF SHREK, ME HAVE GIRLFRIEND ALREADY! Get ye attitude right u lil skrub." Foxy flips his 2-in-1 eyepatch and shades. He stands up and raises his paws in the air with sharp tone. Discord starts to cry. "Da(PIZZA)mn son, you gotta calm down. Get rekt." The waiter walks away. "Good, this fangirl is being LOST." Foxy thought with an upset expression on his face. Discord then heard what he thought. "Grrrr...I can read minds you know..." She growls. "Rekt." Foxy's pupils shrink. "Let's go outside...for some fresh air!" Discord grabs Foxy by the tail and drags him outside. Foxy has a bad feeling lots of sh(PIZZA)it is gonna go on. Outside of the restaurant, Foxy is tied to a rope with Discord just using his MLG soundboard. "AYYE, GIVE IT BACK TO ME! Me only use it when necessary! Don't get out of control!" Foxy snarls. Suddenly a portal opens. Time to go back. "HAR HAR! Gimme that! GET REKT!" Foxy snatches his soundboard with his hook away from Discord, takes his order, and jumps back into the game show.

"Foxy! Your back!" Mangle said. "Me had a rough time." Foxy said, panting. "A bad time, huh?" One of the audiences blurts. "SILENCE, BROTHER!" Another one blurts. After, the people just laughed at them.

"And the last, it says to react to Mark's reaction compliation! But that'll be taking too long, now that we are out of time!" Drunken waves. "That's all it, everyone! Goodbye!" Drunken drinks and falls down on the lever of the break pit. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone screams.

**A/N: That's right guys! My phone is back and I can now continue! Thank you for being so patient! If you want more...**

**Go to my profile for updates and a '_Newspaper Scene_' about this ToD game show story. Sorry, i'm being UT trash now. BUT! I'm still into FNaF, so let's not rant now, okay? Just think about this and FNaF that's it. Nothing else.**

**Tacosaurus:**

**_Hey guys! I'm back!  
I've got some more stuff!_**

Mike: Listen to PFUDOR for a day :3

Bonnie: Here's the first season of TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) from 2012. Have fun watching it!

Toy Bonnie: Here's two tickets to Disneyland. However, you have to take the one member of this show you hate. No loopholes :D

Goldie: Listen to Demi Lovato's Heart Attack but Nightcore version

Freddy: Who gets on your nerves more?  
Balloon boy or Toy Freddie?

Marionette: Can you tolerate anyone at the pizzeria?

**The Derpy Fox **

Jeremy: Throw out ALL the achohol that's in the place [even Drunken's]

TB: I love ur eyes their so pretty [TB is a girl in my perspective]

Author: Where is Purple Guy and Phone Guy?

All: U should call BB 'The Leader of Illuminati'

Drunken: Smoke weed

BB: HiHiHiHiHiHi!

All: Watch Markiplier's FNAF reaction video 1-4 (Will soon be in FNAF and MLP REACTIONS, also by me)

**DiscordedAuthor (TY for writing your dare playdate script for me :) ) **

Foxy: I dare you to go out with me

Drunken: ( :D) I dare you to stay off alchohal for a week

I DARE EVERYONE TO GET DRUNK EXCEPT DRUNKEN!

I dare Toy Chica to have a date with Grumpy Cat

I dare Mangle to DIE BECAUSE FOXYS MINE!

I dare Toy Bonnie to go on a date with Mike


End file.
